


Raconte-Mio Une Histoire- Levihan Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, they are like my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little cute Levihan drabble for your enjoyment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raconte-Mio Une Histoire- Levihan Drabble

Hanji played with Levi’s hair while they were wrapped up in. “Hey, Levi, tell me a story.” Levi shifted, placing his hand on top of Hanji’s . “ What kind of story? I ain’t good at that kind of shit.” With closed eyes, he could hear Hanji’s smile through he slight laugh. “I suppose one about you and me.” Hanji laid her head back down near the corporal’s shoulder, placing a light kiss on it. “Once upon a time, a girl lost her fucking glasses, and I had not only save her ass, but buy her new ones. The end.”


End file.
